1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a plug connector, more particularly to a plug connector with anti-misinsertion features for preventing the plug connector from being inserted into a receptacle connector upside-down.
2. Description of Related Art
The USB connector as an interface, is popularly used in the industry. FIG. 1 shows the Micro B receptacle 10 defines chamfered structures 12 thereof to conform with the Micro B plug 20 which is also equipped with the chamfered structures 22 so as to prevent an upside down mis-mating as shown in FIG. 2. Anyhow, as shown in FIG. 3 the Micro AB receptacle 30 defines a rectangular interface without chamfered structure thereof for being matable with not only Micro B plug 20 but also Micro A plug (not shown) which defines a rectangular interface. Under such situation, the Micro B plug 20 may be mistakenly upside down inserted into the Micro AB receptacle 30 as shown in FIG. 4 wherein the inner mating tongue of the Micro AB receptacle may be damaged by the upside-down mis-mating Micro B plug 20.
U.S. patent issue No. US777,236 B2 issued on Aug. 10, 2010 discloses a plug connector including a housing with a tongue protruding forwardly, a plurality of contacts arranged in a row at a front side of the tongue, a hollow cover covering the housing. The cover has a top wall with a pair of slots extending therethrough and forms a mating port jointly with the tongue. A pair of latches mounted in the tongue have a pair of locking portions extending upwardly through the top wall of the cover to lock with a receptacle connector when the plug connector is inserted into the receptacle connector normally. The plug is a B-type Micro USB 2.0 plug connector. Each of the locking portion is arc-shaped and protrudes upwardly beyond the top wall, once the B-type Micro USB 2.0 plug connector is inserted upside down into an AB-type Micro USB 2.0 receptacle, which may cause damage of the plastic tongues of both the plug connector and the receptacle connector.
It is thus desired to provide an improved plug connector with improved latch features.